vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mylea
Mylea is a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She is one of the angels, and the first principal guardian to appear in the novels. Appearance She is a tall woman, her blond hair pulled back in a neat bun, of golden-flecked blue eyes, and with dressed in a simple navy suit. Personality Mylea is described as calm, strong, smart, and has a polite attitude. Name *'Mylea' is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "soldier" or "destroyer". In Greek, the name's meaning "strength". Powers and Abilities They have special abilities and auras. The powers have made it blood irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. *'Superhuman Senses' - Angels have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, and smell. *'Telepathy' - They can communicate non verbally, using mental senses. *'Time Manipulation' - They can go back in time, causing the resurrection of the dead, memory loss, and physical restoration of the damage. However, this ability has side effects on werewolves, causing them to have memories from two different pasts. *'Wings Of Power' - Angels have several wings, all powers given in the afterlife. These are different kinds of wings: *#'Wings Of Protection' are strong, and like the name, very useful to protect itself and whoever is there with it. *#'Wings Of Purification' are white in coloring and can remove all sins of a person and their memories. *#'Wings Of Remembrance' are violet-blue in color and can return someone's memories. *#'Wings Of Redemption' are rainbow-colored and can redeem people of their sins. *#'Wings Of The Wind' which are gold in color, were used to create wind. These wings are also used for flight. *#'Wings Of Destruction' are used to destroy things which are obstacles or are possible dangers. *'Sacred Blood' - It is the ultimate weapon to destroy all the evil creatures of the universe. It is the only thing that can destroy the Old Ones, and prevent their resurrection. Early History There is no mention of the origin of Mylea, but she is related to the first angels, as she mentions be one of the Principal Guardians. The Hunters Series Destiny Rising When Elena is walking on college campus, feeling as if she is being watched. Then a blonde woman, with "golden-flecked" lapis eyes and in a blue navy suit and looks to be businesslike, with a neat blonde bun. Elena reads the woman's aura and finds nothing but pure white light. The woman introduces herself as Mylea, a Principle Guardian who has "come to administer her Oath of Guardianship" and assign Elena her first Task as a Guardian. Elena is cautious and asks the Guardian if she had anything to do with the killing of her parents years earlier, at this, Mylea frowns and tells Elena that she is not here to discuss the past. Mylea then goes on to say that Elena's been very eager to gain abilities and responsibilities "only Guardians have" and that she will be given answers that she needs after taking her oath. Mylea continues to tell Elena that becoming a Guardian was always her (Elena's) fate and Mylea couldn't stop it anymore than she could stop the leaves from changing color in Autumn. Elena notices a touch of humor in the Guardian's face "making it infinitely more human" as Mylea says that she probably "could" stop it, but it would be difficult - hinting that the Principle Guardians are capable of even stopping the Seasons from changing all-together by toil or whether - and what will be will be as the Guardians believe in order in the Universe. She asks Elena if she is ready to give her oath and receive her first Task, to which Elena answers "yes", knowing that her answer was irrevocable. Mylea leads Elena under an Oak Tree and closes her eyes as if in concentration and uses her Guardian Powers to render the two of them imperceptible as humans are around campus. Mylea tells Elena to kneel and raise her hand, which Mylea cuts with a silver, blue-jeweled dagger, and when Elena attempts to pull back, the Guardian's grip is stone-hard making a reference to the Guardian's inhumane qualities and sympathies, Mylea tells Elena an oath that she must repeat after her, which Elena hesitantly does (see Oath of Guardianship) and the cut heals and an symbol appears as a scar and the eternal symbol of the Celestial Court. Mylea tells Elena that she is no longer human and that she obeys the influence and Tasks of the Celestial Court. She then tells her her task: "An old vampire has come to your campus, one who has caused much damage across the World. He is strong and clever, but you have confronted him before and escaped unscathed. The history you share will allow you to defeat him now that your Power is blossoming. At one time he was no longer a threat... But now he has begun to kill and brought himself to our attention once again. His fate is sealed... You must kill the vampire Damon Salvatore." Trivia *Elena says that Mylea looks like Ryannen, a judge of the court who hates vampires, especially Damon. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Angels